


Un llamado desde el pasado

by sofia_esquivel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Historia sad, M/M, Reencarnación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_esquivel/pseuds/sofia_esquivel
Summary: Que dos personas estén destinadas a encontrarse no significa que también lo estén a permanecer juntas. Viktor entendió eso cuando Yuuri, su otra mitad, murió en sus manos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Viktor, hundido en la tristeza, lo acompañara en la muerte, yéndose sólo con la esperanza de que en otra vida la felicidad fuera algo que pudiera perdurar.En nuestro universo y época, un joven y brillante escritor ruso se siente vacío, con la necesidad de buscar desesperadamente algo que siempre ha sentido en falta. Lo sabe, es a su amado Yuuri a quien debe buscar; aún así, los años pasan sin resultado, llevando a Viktor a la desesperación.Cuando creyó no tener más esperanzas, dejándose caer rendido bajo la lluvia, un chico lo cubre con su paraguas para protegerlo. Su nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, un joven florista japonés y, para Viktor Nikiforov, su alma gemela.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 5





	1. Encuentro

En un universo paralelo al nuestro, hombres y mujeres nacen con poderes que les permiten controlar elementos, logrando que sus civilizaciones se desarrollaran con prosperidad y alegría. Así fue como seis reinos surgieron: el reino del fuego, del aire, de la tierra, del metal, del agua y del hielo.

Por siglos, los reinos crecieron independientes unos de otros, siendo su mayor cercanía el comercio. Sin embargo, el reino del metal y de la tierra comenzaron la expansión de sus territorios, llegando al punto en que invadir tierras extranjeras se comenzaba a convertir en un deseo cada vez mayor.

Las épocas cambiaron y se dio paso a la guerra, trayendo consigo destrucción y devastación. Los reinos del agua y el aire se aliaron, pero no resultaron ser un obstáculo para el grandioso ejército con el que la tierra y el metal contaban.  
Los reinos del agua y el aire se vieron terriblemente afectados, disminuyendo su población drásticamente. Al final, fueron devorados por el tremendo poder de los enemigos.

Al salir victoriosos de la guerra, el objetivo pasó a ser ahora los reinos del hielo y del fuego. Pensando que estos serían tan fácilmente conquistados como los otros, la invasión empezó pronto. Jamás pensaron que por primera vez se encontrarían con rivales dignos de ser temidos.  
El reino del hielo tenía un rey poderoso y de apariencia rígida. Se decía que, al igual que su gran poder para congelar todo lo que deseara, el rey tenía un corazón frío y cortante. El pueblo lo respetaba, pero temían por su débil esposa y reina, quien jamás había recibido una muestra de afecto de su pareja. No sólo eso, sino que su único hijo, el alfa de 17 años, el príncipe Viktor, era tratado de aquella misma forma severa.

A pesar de eso, el joven príncipe siempre se mostraba optimista y alegre, pues el trato de su padre era fácilmente olvidado debido al amor de su madre y del hermano de esta, su tío, que era como un verdadero padre para él.

El reino del hielo logró mantenerse firme, pero el rey sabía que una alianza que siempre se consideró imposible entre su reino y el del fuego finalmente debía crearse si querían poner fin a la guerra. Así fue como se planeó una reunión entre su corte y la del fuego, sus opuestos por naturaleza.

La nobleza del fuego consistía únicamente de la reina y de su único hijo, el príncipe Yuuri de 15 años. Esta nación daba a pensar que pronto sería aniquilada, pues no sólo carecían de un rey, sino que el único heredero al trono era un omega.

Pero el reino del hielo sabía bien que no debía dejarse engañar por esa supuesta debilidad. La reina del fuego era una alfa poderosa, tan ruda y brillante como las chispas humeantes que creaba. Su hijo, a pesar de ser un omega, no hacía caso a su naturaleza; era tímido y reservado, pero en sus ojos ámbar brillaba el mismo resplandor que el de su madre. Existía en él un fuego interior que, el día en que finalmente saliera, abriría las puertas al más grande rey del fuego que alguna vez hubiera existido.

Así, el día tan esperado llegó. Viktor sabía a plena conciencia la importancia de aquella reunión para el planteamiento de un futuro en donde la guerra pudiera llegar a su fin. Sin embargo, algo más importante para él fue el conocer finalmente al príncipe del fuego.

Esa mañana, Viktor despertó ojeroso y cansado. El motivo fue por la ansiedad de que el día del encuentro llegara. No supo explicárselo a su madre, pero estaba seguro de que una extraña emoción y expectativa se formaba en su interior. Por primera vez en su vida, el príncipe del hielo estaba nervioso y no tenía la menor idea de por qué.

El sol ya comenzaba a caer cuando todos los invitados llegaron al banquete, el príncipe actuaba de modo torpe y despistado. Se molestó consigo mismo por eso, puesto que él jamás en sus 17 años había actuado de aquella manera. Él no era así, él era un alfa y el príncipe heredero al trono. Si por algo era conocido era por su belleza, agilidad, fuerza y temple. Así fue como se recordó a sí mismo que debía guardar la compostura y calmarse.

Se sentó en su lugar especial al lado de su padre, quien no volteó la mirada hacia él en ningún momento. Jamás lo había hecho, y mucho menos ahora que las puertas grandes del salón se abrían para dar paso a la segunda familia real más poderosa del mundo: la reina y el príncipe del fuego.

Fue hasta que quedó enfrente de él que Viktor pudo darse cuenta de que había sido la esencia del príncipe lo que lo había mantenido alterado desde que despertó. Inhaló hasta suspirar, sintiéndose mareado por el aroma.

Cuando el príncipe del fuego levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, Viktor no puso resistencia al llamado. Esos ojos ámbar, llenos de vida y luz, serían su condena. Estaba seguro de que no podría volver a vivir un día más sin posar sus ojos sobre los de él.

Era ridículo, espeluznante y a la vez excitante. Jamás había contemplado el poder enamorarse, y mucho menos hacerlo de manera tan rápida y directa. Pensó que aquello era lo que se conocía como amor a primera vista, porque en verdad bastó una mirada a aquel príncipe para sentir que su corazón quedaría en manos de él.

Mantuvo el rostro sereno, la respiración calmada y sus manos heladas e impasibles, pero lo que no pudo frenar fue el latido desenfrenado de su corazón. Debía ir hacia él, debía tocar esas manos que era evidente que emanaban un calor envolvente y abrigador, debía saber qué se sentiría el oler con más intensidad ese aroma que aún no encontraba cómo describir, debía escuchar la voz que ahora en su cabeza sonaba como el calmante y sereno sonido de una fogata. Si ahora estaba condenado, debía saber todo sobre quien sería quien lo tendría en custodia. Pero hubo algo que el príncipe del hielo no supo en ese primer encuentro silencioso. El otro príncipe se sintió de la misma manera hacia él. Tímidamente buscaba contemplar lo más que pudiera a ese ser de ojos tan azules como el hielo que creaba con sus manos. Pero no sólo era su apariencia física lo que lo encantaba, sino el brillo de esa mirada profunda, sentimental y cariñosa. Vio el pecho de otro subir y bajar en un suspiro e hizo la misma acción. Había muchos aromas en la sala, pero sus sentidos sólo podían dirigirse hacia el que tenía justo delante de él. Al terminar de exhalar, aún con la vista fija en el otro príncipe, entendió que la felicidad y la completud sí existían y que se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de él.

Los reyes, sin estar consientes de la atracción que sintieron sus hijos, comenzaron los planes para la invasión a las tierras enemigas. Los príncipes igualmente participaron en las estrategias, en especial el príncipe Viktor debido a su edad; aún así, en secreto, anhelaban la presencia del otro con tal de poder verlo más tiempo, aunque no se hablaran. Anhelaban el que, en un desvío travieso de sus miradas, estas se encontraran fugazmente, sólo para fingir que tenían como objetivo otro punto en el espacio. Pero cuando lograban encontrarse, por esos míseros segundos, sus sonrisas ladinas los delataban como cómplices en ese juego de atracción básico, pero que a la vez era excitante para aquellos jóvenes inexpertos. 

Así fue como un amor tierno surgió inesperadamente. Un primer acercamiento al verdadero y puro enamoramiento que se daría con más calma al pasar el tiempo. Nadie estaba seguro de cuándo serían las primeras palabras que esos dos se darían, pero ya no podía caber en duda el hecho de que sus almas acababan de terminar enlazadas, unidas por un hilo que, en esos momentos, se pensaría como inquebrantable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni sé qué decir jajaja
> 
> Si vienes de Wattpad, sabrás que este fanfic conoció su época de gloria hace unos años y, por increíble que parezca, hasta lo terminé. Luego vinieron mis responsabilidades de adulta y tuve que dejar de escribir fanfics por mucho tiempo. Cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea de editar el fanfic y que ahora sí quedara como yo quería, Wattpad borró mi cuenta y me puse tan triste por eso que ya no pude escribir en mucho tiempo.
> 
> Bueno, hace dos semanas no sé bajo qué hechizo caí que de repente, así de la nada, me sentí motivada a editar la historia. Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya no podía parar de escribir. Es el mismo fanfic, pero con algunos cambios que en su momento hubiera querido hacer pero no podía.
> 
> Creo que al fin la historia quedó como realmente quería. Quienes la recuerden verán que en esencia es la misma, que creo que es lo más importante.
> 
> Y si eres un lector nuevo que quién sabe de dónde salió y leíste todo lo que puse, pues bienvenido jajajaja. Ignora todo lo anterior y disfruta de la experiencia, porque te esperan 72 capítulos ya terminados de este fanfic.
> 
> Creo que actualizaré cada 4 días. Los avisos estarán en mi facebook :3
> 
> Gracias por leer!!!


	2. Confesión

Pasó un año en donde no hubo interacción de palabras más allá de las necesarias, pero eso cambió cuando se llevó a cabo un banquete en honor a la victoria conseguida en una de las batallas, donde finalmente se logró retomar un territorio perdido del reino del agua.

Por primera vez en muchos años se presenciaba la felicidad y la tranquilidad. El banquete fue en el reino del fuego y Viktor pudo presenciar el calor que la propia gente del reino producía. Sin embargo, él tenía una preocupación mucho más grande.

—¿Y si me dice que me largue? —dijo Viktor mientras era empujado por su espalda.

—Alteza, créame, dudo que eso pase. —El duque continuó empujando a su amigo.

Viktor pudo distinguir a Yuuri recargando sus codos sobre el balcón, sin ver hacia ningún lugar en particular, sólo buscando alejarse un poco de la multitud en el salón de banquetes.

—Chris, cambio de planes. ¡Ya me arrepentí! —No podía quedarse a solas con el otro príncipe, aunque fuera lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Los nervios lo estaban matando.

—De lo único que se arrepentirá es de no aprovechar esta oportunidad, alteza. —Chris estaba a punto de explotar de la desesperación cuando Viktor se aferró a la entrada simulando a un gato asustado—. Lo ama, ¿no es así?

—Yo… —Giró su mirada nuevamente hacia el balcón—. Sólo sé que no puedo dejar de pensar en él, que es lo único que puedo ver cuando lo tengo de frente.

—Eso se llama amor, y ya llegó el momento de que se lo demuestre.

El último intento por escapar fue en vano. Chris usó toda la fuerza que tenía para empujar a su mejor amigo hacia el balcón y cerrarle la puerta en sus narices, regresando con la gran cantidad de gente al banquete y buscando que nadie fuera a interrumpir a los dos príncipes.

Debido al ruido que causaron y a la puerta cerrándose, Yuuri giró bruscamente hacia el origen de su distracción. Encontró al príncipe Viktor de espaldas a él, al parecer confundido por estar ahí y esperando que alguien volviera a abrirle la puerta.

—¿Príncipe Viktor?

Este dio un respingo, sabiéndose ahora descubierto. Volteó lentamente, tratando de encontrar la manera de tranquilizarse y fallando terriblemente en ello. Apenas sus ojos se encontraron con los otros, se quedó embelesado e ignoró que una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

Sacudió la cabeza. Recordó que hasta ese momento no había dicho palabra alguna. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Yuuri se encargaba de hacerle sacar su lado más torpe y temeroso.

—¡Hola! Yo… yo pasaba por aquí y… ¡te traje esto!

Su intento vago de conversación le dio tiempo suficiente para crear con sus manos escondidas en su espalda una flor hecha con hielo. Cuando dejó de esconderla y la puso enfrente de Yuuri, esta reflejó la luz, dando matices de colores que recordaban a un cristal perfectamente pulido.

Yuuri se sobresaltó ligeramente y el sonrojo de su cara llegó hasta sus orejas. Los del reino del fuego eran conocidos por tener la temperatura más alta que los demás, pero Yuuri parecía estar a punto de convertirse a sí mismo en una flama de vela por el calor que producía debido a su sonrojo.

—Me temo que no podré recibirla, parece ser que se va a derretir —dijo mientras se acercaba más a Viktor y bajaba la mirada apenado.

—Cierto. Creo… creo que soy un completo imbécil.

También bajó la mirada junto con la mano que sostenía la flor, la cual, al estar el cuerpo de Yuuri más cerca, comenzó a gotear agua que se perdía en el suelo entre los dos príncipes.

Yuuri vio las gotas caer y se sintió muy mal. Durante todo el tiempo en el que había interactuado con la familia real del hielo, siempre quiso poder tener un momento a solas con el príncipe; quería conocerlo mejor, hablar de los temas que quisieran y no sólo de política, reír de cualquier cosa y saber quién era esa persona detrás del título de príncipe.

Suspiró para relajarse y fue cuando de nuevo detectó el fresco aroma que emanaba Viktor. Era tan tranquilizante, como una brisa marina de alguna playa helada que le hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas y lograr que el tiempo se detuviera. Pero esta vez el aroma también tenía la nostalgia que esa clase de playas heladas produce. No había lugar a dudas, Viktor estaba triste.

Estiró su mano hasta rozar la otra, quien mostró una mirada confundida hacia la persona de enfrente. 

El príncipe del fuego tomó la flor, la cual rápidamente comenzó a derretirse entre sus manos. Para evitar que el agua se perdiera en el suelo, acunó el resto de la figura helada en sus manos en forma de cuenco hasta que esta terminó en estado líquido.

Viktor detectó que el aroma de Yuuri cambió. Seguía siendo ese aroma cálido y envolvente de una fogata a mitad del bosque, pero parecía como si especias de una tierra remota hubieran caído al fuego, tostándose y dando paso a un aroma de lo más atrayente y exótico.

Ahora el sonrojo también pasó a ser parte de los colores del rostro frío de Viktor, pues eso y perder la respiración fue lo único a lo que pudo atinar cuando quedó perdido por la escena frente a él.

Yuuri acercó las manos hacia sus labios, sin perder ni por un instante su mirada de la de Viktor. Tocó la piel de esos labios entreabiertos y dejó que el líquido cristalino se deslizara por la comisura. Ni él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero su mirada penetrante exigía a gritos que Viktor entendiera lo mucho que había deseado el finalmente poder estar a solas con él.

En sólo dos tragos terminó el líquido que hasta hace un momento simulaba ser un cristal. Bajó las manos, pero sus ojos y los de Viktor seguían conectados.

—Perdón, no sé por qué hice eso —exclamó el príncipe del fuego, como si regresara de alguna especie de trance. Desvió su mirada, ahora avergonzado y con ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Eres perfecto… —alcanzó a decir Viktor después de finalmente recordar cómo respirar, aunque su mirada siguiera embobada en el rostro del otro.

—¿Disculpa?

—Quiero decir… olvídalo. —Dio un largo suspiro y se dio una ligera cachetada en su rostro para despabilarse. Yuuri no pudo evitar reír ante ese gesto caricaturesco.

—Entonces es cierto que los del reino del fuego tienen la temperatura más elevada. Tiene sentido. —En realidad deseaba con desesperación convertirse en agua y ser tragado por esa boca que lo llamaba a gritos desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero optó por no parecer un completo lunático y buscar un tema de conversación más civilizado.

—También parece ser cierto que los del reino del hielo son tan fríos que pueden congelar el agua en el ambiente y crear figuras congeladas. Por cierto, era una flor hermosa.

—Estando frente a ti, sólo puedo crear cosas hermosas. —Volvió a sonreír de lado, pero esta vez no desvió la mirada, lo que hizo que Yuuri nuevamente adquiriera un tono rojizo que Viktor siempre amaría.

Así pasaron varias semanas, encontrando siempre el momento para poder quedar a solas -muchas veces con ayuda de Chris-. Al inicio siempre marcaban cierta distancia de sus cuerpos, hasta que la confianza y la necesidad de estar más cerca fue dando paso a entrelazar sus manos, teniendo largas conversaciones hasta que anochecía mientras jugaban con sus dedos y reían por la diferencia tan drástica de temperaturas entre ambos.

Una de tantas noches de pláticas y risas, Yuuri dio un paso más a su acercamiento. Ambos estaban sentados en una banca de uno de los jardines del palacio donde vivía Viktor. Habían estado tomados de las manos como siempre lo hacían, pero Yuuri fingió no darse cuenta y se recargó contra el hombro de su acompañante. Soltó un espasmo de risa por la tensión que detectó en el cuerpo del otro, pensando que el latido desbocado de su corazón quizá y no había sido detectado todavía.

Viktor sintió cómo su presión bajó, lo que devino en un ligero mareo que le hizo perder el aire. Yuuri jamás había estado tan cerca de él y parecía no tener pensado moverse de esa posición. 

«No es hora de ser un idiota. ¡Abrázalo!», se dijo a sí mismo. 

Levantó su brazo tembloroso y envolvió el cuerpo cálido de Yuuri. Apenas sintió el cuerpo del otro recargarse más contra el de él, su cerebro decidió desconectarse de la realidad por completo, olvidando lo que era tener conciencia y toma de decisiones en las cosas que decía.

—Viktor, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo. —En su intento por escoger las palabras correctas, el príncipe no dio cuenta del estado en el que había puesto al otro, pero pronto lo descubrió de la manera más abrupta posible.

—Te amo.

Yuuri se quedó paralizado, pareciendo su cuerpo hecho de una estatua de piedra. Juró que entendió unas palabras pronunciadas por Viktor, pero el hecho de que este le hubiera robado la frase que con tanto trabajo estaba pensando en decir lo descolocó por completo. 

Viktor cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo, ya demasiado tarde para reparar lo que había hecho. Ambos voltearon a verse rápidamente, igual de confundidos. Al verse, notaron la extrañeza y a la vez expectación del otro, ansiosos porque esas palabras dichas pudieran sostenerse.

—¿Es cierto, Viktor?

—Yo… —Jamás en su vida había estado tan exaltado y ansioso—. Sí… te amo.

Viktor hubiera sido capaz de entregar su título y su linaje si ese fuera el precio apagar por la sonrisa que Yuuri le dedicó. Era como si sus ojos fueran la luz de una antorcha, controlada pero potente. Definitivamente hubiera dado lo que fuera por lo que esas facciones le estaban mostrando.

—Yo también… ¡yo también, Viktor!

Dejándose llevar por el éxtasis del momento, Yuuri se colgó del cuello del otro en un fuerte y envolvente abrazo que casi hace que el príncipe del hielo perdiera el equilibrio hacia atrás. Los dos rieron por el casi accidente, chocando sus frentes para tener como panorama únicamente los ojos tan opuestos del otro. 

Poco a poco, la risa comenzó a desaparecer, quedando sólo restos de esta con pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo que desaparecieron un instante después. Era enloquecedor cómo los ojos del otro se convertían en pozos ante los cuáles se caía y se quedaba perdido.  
Sus narices rozaron delicadamente, alejándose y acercándose sólo unos centímetros, no muy seguros de cómo proceder. Fue hasta que Viktor no pudo más con la espera y finalmente unió sus labios a los de Yuuri fugazmente.

Si alguien le hubiera descrito lo que era que sus frescos labios tocaran los cálidos de Yuuri, no habrían bastado palabras para describirle dicha sensación. Sólo pudo suponer que era perfecto, ni más ni menos. Al llevar sus manos al rostro ardiente del otro, suspiró y se fundió más en el beso. Su corazón no podía con el fuerte golpeteo, su mareo de hace unos momentos había regresado y el respirar era algo extraño para él; pero valía la pena cada sensación ahogante de su cuerpo con tal de seguir disfrutando de esos labios que se movían al unísono con los de él.

Fue ese día que entendió que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos el resto de sus vidas. En su mundo, las personas se unían por lazos invisibles que los mantendrían juntos toda la eternidad. No había algo en particular que dijera que ese lazo se formara, pero era evidente cuando trataba de romperse, pues las dos personas sufrirían terriblemente si algo les quitaba a su amado de su lado. Eso fue lo que sintió Viktor cuando el beso terminó.

Esa noche, Viktor corrió a la habitación de su madre, justo como hacía cuando era tan sólo un niño. Esta lo recibió alegre y algo confundida por la llegada de su hijo a esas horas, pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando este le dijo la noticia: su hijo estaba enlazado con el príncipe del fuego. La emoción que la asaltó no fue sólo porque ahora los dos reinos se unirían por matrimonio, sino porque genuinamente su hijo se encontraba radiante de felicidad.

Sin embargo, el padre de Viktor no llegó nunca a saber del lazo. A pesar de la batalla ganada, la guerra seguía en pie. Fue en una de ellas en la que el rey perdió su vida.   
El funeral se llevó a cabo y muchos lloraron por la muerte del rey que los mantuvo a salvo todos esos años, pero ahora todos los ojos se dirigían a su hijo, sabiendo que este no los defraudaría, pues el más grande rey que jamás se hubiera conocido se alzaba en esos momentos frente a su pueblo.

Así fue como a los 18 años Viktor se alzó como rey, tomado de la mano de Yuuri, con quien se comprometió apenas la corona de la realeza tocó su cabeza. Tenía a todos de rodillas a sus pies, un mundo que estaba dispuesto a cambiar por delante y a la persona que amaba por sobre todas las cosas a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Con beso y todo jaja. Yo creo que estaré actualizando cada tres días, o sino esto se volverá bastante largo jajaja
> 
> Así que nos vemos el viernes!
> 
> Gracias por leer :3


	3. El honor de una familia

Un año más pasó en el que Viktor tuvo que madurar lo que no había hecho en toda su vida. Como rey, ahora tenía que hacer frente a lo que nunca tuvo que encontrarse de cara: la guerra. Descubrió que esta era dura y cruel, haciéndole saludar a soldados que ese mismo día vería morir en batalla y sentir la esperanza destrozarse en los rostros de las personas que no volverían a ver a sus parejas.

Pero no estaba solo. Dejó de estarlo desde el primer momento en que él y Yuuri se habían visto, y ahora que estaban comprometidos, su unión era más evidente. Todos los días se recordaba que si vivía era para ver un día más aquella hermosa sonrisa y refugiarse en aquellos brazos que tan amorosamente lo recibían.

El matrimonio aún era un plan a futuro, pues Yuuri, como príncipe, aún no alcanzaba la edad necesaria para tomar esa clase de decisiones, aunque cada vez faltara menos.

Sus reinos, a pesar de ser vecinos, los obligaban a mantenerse separados la mayor parte del tiempo, pudiendo pasar semanas sin saber nada del otro, lo que traía como consecuencia que los encuentros fueran un abrazo tan duradero como sus cuerpos quisieran y palabras de amor y consolación que parecían nunca terminar.

Sin embargo, uno de esos encuentros tan ansiados no tuvo lugar.

Viktor se encontraba en la sala principal del palacio, simulando un león enjaulado por la desesperación de que hace horas debió llegar la comitiva de la familia real del fuego. El tiempo pasaba y esta seguía sin dar señales.

Cuando Viktor se encontraba así de desesperado, su temperatura comenzaba a descender y también la del ambiente a su alrededor, por eso mismo era que se encontraba solo en la sala, pues ni los sirvientes ni miembros de la nobleza podían con el invierno cortante que emanaba el lugar.

La puerta sonó y Viktor caminó con prisa para abrirla. El sirviente que apareció tuvo la desgracia de recibir la helada directo en su rostro, pero tenía algo más importante qué hacer que congelarse en esos momentos. Extendió la mano y entregó a Viktor un pergamino con un aviso para él.

El rey tomó el papel y comenzó a leerlo cada vez a mayor velocidad, con total desesperación. Su respiración se aceleró y sus manos temblaron. Justo cuando terminó de leer, arrugó fuertemente el papel y este quedó congelado en una bola de hielo en sus manos, que pronto fue lanzada hacia uno de los muros en donde terminó hecha añicos como si de cristal se tratara.

—Trae a mi tío Yakov, ahora.

El sirviente casi queda petrificado por ese mandato que se sintió como algo gélido penetrando sus oídos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo en búsqueda del hermano de la reina, pues era el único que podría controlar a la bestia en la que el rey acababa de convertirse.

Para cuando este llegó, la sala ya tenía hielo que se acumulaba en las paredes y muebles. De no ser porque él también dominaba el control del hielo con maestría, probablemente habría terminado disecado por la baja temperatura.

El rey volteó a verlo con la mirada ensombrecida, que se aplacó cuando se topó con los ojos autoritarios y severos del tío que era más bien un padre para él. Podía ser rey, pero aún era demasiado joven como para controlar su temperamento.

—Hubo una invasión, tío. —A pesar de su mirada filosa, sus palabras sonaban como una avalancha que se aproximaba a lo lejos—. El reino de la tierra tiene en sus manos a la reina y al príncipe del fuego.

Yakov abrió los ojos impactado. Era cierto que el enemigo había retomado ciertas fuerzas, pero no creyó posible que lo que su sobrino le decía pudiera ser cierto. De ser así, el reino de la tierra había sido más asusto de lo que ellos habían contemplado.

—Debo traer a Yuuri con vida.

Al igual que una tormenta de nieve que se alzaba, Viktor se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida de la sala, listo para convocar a su ejército.

—¡Alto ahí! —exclamó Yakov mientras tomaba al rey del hombro. Si se tomaba esas libertades con él, era solamente porque en esos momentos estaba hablando con su sobrino desenfrenado y no con el rey sabio que aún no lograba ser.

—Si vas de esa manera, sólo lograrás que también el reino del hielo se quede sin rey. Llama a los generales y a los nobles del hielo y fuego por igual, piensa con cuidado el ataque y planea hasta el último detalle. Mantén el coraje que tienes y úsalo para cuando tengan que rescatar a la reina y su hijo, pero por ahora has uso de la paciencia y el ingenio.

. . .

El plan de ataque llevó días en lograrse, en especial porque sería la primera vez que el ejército del fuego sería comandado por el rey del hielo. Lo que los logró unir fue el deseo mutuo de traer de regreso a la familia real con vida.

El día de la invasión llegó y Viktor lideraba a ambos ejércitos con gran determinación, dispuesto a recuperar aquello que juró que jamás se apartaría de su lado. Como alfa, dominaba su instinto de saber que su propiedad había sido arrebatada, pero a la vez sus sentimientos humanos de amor lo llevaban a sentirse desesperado y confundido.

Era el castillo de un noble de la tierra donde se llevó a cabo la batalla. Cuando pudieron acceder, los soldados le dieron vía libre a Viktor para que con su olfato encontrara a Yuuri y, por lo tanto, a la reina. Era difícil, pues soldados enemigos bloqueaban los accesos, pero Viktor no dudó en hacer uso de sus poderes y más de un soldado enemigo murió a manos del hielo y no de la espada.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y la frustración de sentir más cerca el aroma de su amado, Viktor continuó buscando hasta el cansancio. Al dar con la cámara en donde se encontraban encerrados, forzó la puerta hasta abrirla y encontrarse inmediatamente con un cuerpo más pequeño al suyo abrazarlo con fuerza y hundir su cabeza en su pecho. Después de días, al fin se sintió completo.

Aún así, el abrazo duró unos instantes que para nada fueron suficientes. Yuuri tuvo que soltarse y mostrar su rostro sufriente ante los ojos del rey.

—Mi madre, la tiene el rey de la tierra. —Su voz era una mezcla de miedo y euforia—. Sé dónde están. Debo ir por ella.

Viktor siguió a Yuuri por los pasillos. Los lazos entre los alfas y omegas podían ser muy fuertes, no sólo entre las parejas, sino también entre las madres y sus hijos. Una madre alfa y un hijo omega eran una unión imposible de quebrar. Viktor entendió que Yuuri quería estar a su lado, pero en esos instantes era más importante el que su madre y reina estuviera bien.

Yuuri siguió bajando más y más pisos hasta que la luz visible pasó a ser algo inexistente. Hizo uso de su poder y con su mano creo una flama como si fuera una antorcha. Se guio con ella hasta dar con la cámara donde recordaba haber visto a su madre por última vez.

Esta estaba abierta, y cuando Yuuri vio a su madre encadenada, sucia y herida contra la pared, corrió con desesperación para liberarla. Viktor estuvo a punto de entrar, pero un fuerte golpe por parte de una roca contra su cuerpo lo noqueó al hacerlo chocar contra la pared con fuerza.

Ambos voltearon y vieron al rey de la tierra dejándolos sin escapatoria en la trampa donde sabía que caería el príncipe del fuego al tratar de rescatar a su madre.

—Son las ventajas de que un débil príncipe omega busque a su madre alfa. Olvidan pensar y se dejan llevar por sus instintos.

El rey era ya de edad más avanzada que ellos dos, pero eso también lo hacía más astuto.

Comenzaron a enfrentarse entre los tres, pero Viktor seguía herido por el primer ataque y Yuuri buscaba que su madre inconsciente no saliera más herida de lo que ya estaba. Tenían grandes posibilidades de perder y ambos lo sabían.

—Tu madre fue de gran utilidad. No sólo debilitó a tu reino en su ausencia, sino que también supo dar compañía a la solitaria vida que llevo desde que mi esposa murió.

Yuuri se encolerizó y se lanzó hacia el rey. Un látigo de fuego cubrió la pierna del enemigo, lo que lo hizo gritar de dolor por el ardiente calor además de tropezar y caer al suelo. Aún así, sus manos tocaron el piso y piedras se levantaron de este para golpear a Yuuri, que casi lo deja inconsciente.

—¡Yuuri, no lo escuches, sólo te está provocando! —le gritó Viktor mientras trataba de romper las cadenas que mantenían a la reina atrapada.

Siguieron peleando, pero Viktor era consiente de la desesperación y el descontrol que se apoderaba de Yuuri. Nunca lo había visto de aquella manera y, de no ser porque este se lo había dicho, habría puesto en duda que era un omega y habría estado seguro de que estaba viendo pelear a un alfa enfurecido.

Logró liberar a la reina, pero Yuuri se veía tan cansado que dudaba que pudiera seguir peleando por más tiempo. Corrió a ayudarlo en cuanto sacó a la reina de la prisión y, en un golpe final, encerró al rey en la cámara donde la reina se encontraba anteriormente.

—¡Yuuri, salgamos de aquí!

Viktor colocó a la reina sobre sus hombros y por un momento Yuuri lo siguió, pero al instante dio media vuelta y regresó a la cámara donde el rey se encontraba inconsciente gracias a Viktor.

—Adelántate, tengo que terminar con esto.

—¡Ya tenemos a la reina y tú y ella deben estar a salvo!

—¡Entonces llévatela! ¡No me iré hasta dejar el honor de nuestra familia limpio!

Viktor quería regresar y hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el que estuviera cargando con el peso muerto de una persona y que ya no tuviera energías para seguir peleando hizo que lograra poco para llevarse a Yuuri, quien entró a la celda del rey con un brillo ardiente en sus ojos y cerró la puerta.

El rey del hielo no entendió el motivo por el cual el príncipe hizo aquello, pero pronto supo que eso había sido un acto para protegerlo, pues fuertes llamas iluminaron la celda. Viktor no tuvo más remedio que huir, pues, aunque la reina fuera inmune al fuego, él no lo era, así que tuvo que salir y esperar que Yuuri pronto se le uniera.

Efectivamente no pasó tiempo para que el príncipe se encontrara su lado mientras escapaban. Viktor por primera vez pudo ver la determinación en su mirada.

Lo sucedido se expandió con gran velocidad y las noticias llegaron al reino del hielo al día siguiente. La familia real estaba a salvo, y no sólo eso, pues el príncipe del fuego, al que muchos desestimaron por ser un omega, ahora respetaban y hasta temían por haberle dado muerte al rey de la tierra.

Fue un evento caótico y con una mezcla de planes bien elaborados y euforia descontrolada, muy característica del reino del hielo y del fuego respectivamente, pero finalmente pudieron demostrar que ambos reinos podían ser uno solo si se lo proponían.

La paz apareció por primera vez. Durante un año no hubo ni una sola batalla y la gente comenzó a pensar que la paz podría ser duradera por primera vez.

Viktor ya no podía ver a Yuuri de la misma manera desde que pelearon hombro con hombro y pudo ver todo el potencial que ese príncipe tenía. Extrañamente, además del amor que sentía, un deseo descontrolado se apoderaba de él cada vez que sus cuerpos se mantenían unidos por más tiempo del normal cuando se abrazaban o besaban. Deseaba con ansias el saber cómo sería tener a ese omega tan fuera de lo común debajo suyo y ardiente de deseo como el fuego que creaba.

Pero sabía que la recompensa de la espera sería grande. Faltaba sólo un día para que Yuuri cumpliera la mayoría de edad y, con eso, contraer matrimonio y la unión, no sólo de sus reinos, sino de sus vidas.


	4. Lazo inquebrantable

—Alteza, sea elocuente. Dígame que escuché mal.

Chris había corrido a todos los sirvientes de la habitación del rey para ayudarle él mismo a terminar de arreglarse para la boda. Todo había ido con tranquilidad mientras que le colocaba la capa sobre el traje militarizado de Viktor, pero lo último dicho por el futuro esposo hizo que dejara sus labores y lo viera directo al rostro.

—Entendiste bien, Chris. No voy a marcar a Yuuri en nuestra primera noche.

—¡¿Por qué?! —dijo exaltado—. Entiendo que no esté en celo el príncipe, pero su instinto alfa lo llevará a morderlo y anudar con él para marcarlo como su propiedad.

Viktor suspiró y se alejó de su amigo para sentarse en el sillón que daba hacia la ventana. Se sentó y colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia delante y cubriendo sus labios con sus manos; su mirada se encontraba perdida.

—¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez Chris? —Pareció que su amigo iba a contestar inmediatamente, por lo que lo interrumpió—. Me refiero a verdaderamente enamorado.

Chris bajó la mirada y sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, nunca lo he estado. —dijo en voz baja antes de ver nuevamente al rey—. ¿Pero si tanto lo ama, por qué no marcarlo?

—Anudar a un omega puede verse como un símbolo de amor, sino también es un modo de marcar un territorio, de asegurarte un omega que te traiga cachorros al mundo. Yuuri y yo somos un omega y un alfa, pero nunca nos hemos dejado tratar por el otro con base en eso.

—¿Entonces quiere demostrarle primero todos sus sentimientos de amor antes que los instintos intervengan? En ese caso, su alteza, le deseo la mejor de las suertes; sólo déjeme decirle que los instintos se llaman así por algo.

Viktor estuvo a punto de decir algo para contradecirlo, pero la puerta sonó con unos ligeros golpes. Chris se acercó y la abrió mientras Viktor se ponía de pie. Una sirvienta esperaba del otro lado y, apenas la puerta se abrió, dio su aviso.

—El príncipe y su familia han llegado junto con los nobles del reino del fuego.

Chris agradeció el aviso y cerró la puerta, para cuando volteó, Viktor ya había perdido su postura de rey y estaba nuevamente sentado en el sillón de antes, con las piernas tan temblorosas que no pudo seguir de pie más tiempo.

El duque alzó una ceja. Incrédulo del mar de emociones que era el rey.

—Alteza, le recuerdo que es heredero de uno de los reinos más importantes que hay, hijo de un linaje inquebrantable de reyes poderosos, el que ha liderado al ejército que nos ha llevado a la victoria decenas de veces; tiene que estar bromeando si me dice que está nervioso.

Le llevó su tiempo lograr que Viktor regresara a la realidad y recobrara la compostura, pero finalmente llegaron al altar donde los dos, junto con el resto de los invitados, esperaban la llegada del príncipe para poder llevar a cabo el matrimonio.

Como rey que era, Viktor podía mantener la compostura, pero era claro que jamás en su vida se había encontrado tan tenso, tan distraído y tan ansioso. En cualquier momento, Yuuri entraría por las puertas de ese jardín que tan bellamente habían adornado para la ocasión, en donde sería visto por la nobleza y realeza de cuatro de los seis reinos para terminar al lado de quien sería su futuro marido.

La boda había sido ensayada en varias ocasiones, pero cuando Viktor vio entrar a Yuuri, simplemente no pudo recordar nada de lo que habían ensayado.

El príncipe del fuego le hacía honor a su nombre. Su vestimenta era totalmente opuesta a la de Viktor, de colores negros y rojos que no podían hacerse a un lado ni siquiera para ese evento, pues eran los colores de la realeza del fuego y tenían que ser usados obligatoriamente. Pero a Viktor poco le importó el color oscuro de la vestimenta. Su amado Yuuri parecía desprender de él una extraña luz que se adaptaba a su estado de ánimo y lo volvía el centro de atención sin importar qué trajera puesto.

Al tenerlo de frente, Viktor suspiró y puso su característica sonrisa de lado de la cual era totalmente ignorante. Yuuri no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño espasmo de risa al verlo así y a la vez sentirse avergonzado del evidente sonrojo que cubría su cara y que, entre más tiempo hacían contacto sus ojos, más difícil de hacer a un lado se volvía.

Yuuri ignoró todo lo que el sacerdote decía. Sabía sus líneas, pero no le encontraba mucho valor a las palabras que siempre se repetían en cada boda real. Se esforzaba por transmitirle con su mirada y su aroma todo lo que sentía, y sonreía con más emoción al notar que lo estaba logrando.

El poco contacto con la realidad que tenía Viktor le permitió escuchar las palabras del sacerdote diciéndole que podía besar a Yuuri. Estuvo tentado a decirle que no necesitaba el permiso de él para hacerlo, pero en esos momentos, lo único que deseaba con desesperación era poder tocar a su ya esposo; por eso fue que, con rapidez, lo tomó de su cintura y lo atrajo a él, haciendo que Yuuri abriera los ojos con sorpresa para luego cerrarlos al unir sus labios con los de Viktor, en esa mezcla de calor y frío a la cual ya consideraba necesaria para vivir todos los días.

Desde ese beso y durante todo el festejo, Viktor y Yuuri en ningún momento soltaron sus manos. Sentados frente a todos, veían bailar, comer y beber a los invitados. Sabían que la celebración era para ellos, pero a la vez se sentían fuera de sus actividades, ya que la única actividad para ellos, en la que nadie más podía entrar, era estar al lado de su pareja y decirse con delicadas palabras al oído y suaves toques en las manos lo mucho que el otro le era importante, que era la única persona para la cual vivían en ese momento.

Todos sabían lo que se avecinaba, y eso era la primera noche que la pareja tendría que pasar unida finalmente en matrimonio. Cuando los dos se retiraron de la sala de banquetes, Yuuri estaba totalmente rojo de la cara, deseando que nadie estuviera hablando de lo que ellos dos iban a hacer a solas. Suficiente tenía con saber que finalmente estaría con Viktor como para que a eso se añadiera las expectativas de los invitados sobre ellos.

—Yuuri, si sigues produciendo tanto calor, tu ropa va a comenzar a quemarse —dijo Viktor en un intento por ser gracioso una vez que quedaron solos en la habitación de él. Era un intento, porque descubrió que apenas y podía hablar por lo cerrada que sentía su garganta debido a sus nervios.

El príncipe dio media vuelta y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Viktor, haciendo que este sintiera el calor proveniente del rostro del otro en su cuerpo. Lo envolvió con sus fríos brazos, esperando que estos lo confortaran.

—¿Por qué todos me veían como si sólo esperaran que esta noche entrara en celo y concibiéramos al futuro heredero de nuestros reinos?

Viktor sabía lo delicado que era el tema para Yuuri el ser tratado como un simple omega de quien sólo se esperaba que trajera cachorros al mundo. Entendía que a este le molestara, pues él tampoco toleraba que su ahora esposo fuera tratado de aquella manera tan vulgar.

—Levanta la cabeza, amor. —Tocó con suavidad su nuca para que este lo viera, pues aún tenía su rostro escondido.

Cuando lo vio tan sonrojado, haciendo una tierna mueca de frustración en sus facciones, estuvo tentado a lanzarlo a la cama y colocarse encima de él. Se detuvo antes de intentarlo, pues sabía que eran sus instintos de alfa hablando.

—Para ti soy más que un omega, ¿cierto, Viktor? Tú eres el único de quien no dudo. —La voz delicada y tenue de Yuuri desapareció apenas sus labios volvieron a tocar los de Viktor en un corto beso.

—Poco me importa de qué reino provengas o si eres omega. Podrías ser de otro mundo y aún así estaría tan perdidamente enamorado de ti como lo estoy ahora.

Ese beso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso para Viktor. Dio pasos hacia delante, haciendo retroceder a Yuuri hasta que este tocó la superficie de la cama y cayó hacia atrás suavemente, quedando atrapado entre las sábanas y el cuerpo de su amado. Yuuri no pudo evitar soltar una mezcla entre suspiro y un gemido silencioso al saberse aprisionado de aquella manera. Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros y sus ojos parecían encontrarse perdidos en los del otro.

—Viktor...

Yuuri trató de decir algo, pero fue totalmente en vano, pues no tuvo ni la menor idea de qué decir. Al quedarse sin palabras, decidió inclinarse por los actos y levantó su rostro, uniendo sus labios como tantas veces lo había hecho ese día.

Con desesperación, sus lenguas salieron en búsqueda de la otra. La diferencia de temperaturas era evidente entre sus labios y lo era aún más entre el interior de sus bocas. Viktor se apoyó en sus codos y con sus manos tomó la nuca y las mejillas de Yuuri, anhelante por fundirse en ese beso tan lleno de deseo.

Sus respiraciones se volvían más agitadas con cada segundo, sus manos pasaban de sus rostros a sus nucas para luego descender a la espalda y abdomen del otro. La ropa pasó a ser tal estorbo que fue poca la paciencia y delicadeza que se usó para hacerla a un lado.

Hasta que quedaron desnudos fue que finalmente se detuvieron, como si hubieran sido inconscientes de sus movimientos hasta el momento. Se quedaron viendo nuevamente, ahora con la respiración acelerada, sudor recorriendo sus frentes, y los labios rojos aún sedientos.

—Yuuri... sólo vas a lograr que me vuelva loco si me sigues viendo con esos ojos —le dijo sabiendo que Yuuri no era consciente de la pasión contenida con la que lo estaba viendo.

—Entonces hazte cargo —dijo suavemente mientras envolvía con sus piernas la cadera de Viktor—. Porque por ti es que estoy así.

Al sentir la erección de Yuuri rozar con la suya y cómo el cuerpo de su esposo se envolvía al de él, Viktor soltó un gemido antes de bajar al pecho de Yuuri y besarlo con voracidad. Descendió hasta llegar a uno de los pezones y, sin perder el contacto visual con esos ojos ámbar, comenzó a recorrer su lengua por aquella zona tan ardiente, tanto que sintió su propia lengua alcanzar una temperatura cálida.

Cada vez que Yuuri exhalaba, iba acompañado de algún suspiro o gemido que se escapaba. Ávido por escuchar más, Viktor succionó el ya enrojecido pezón mientras pellizcaba el otro. No se arrepintió de nada cuando Yuuri gimió más alto de lo que había hecho antes, ya sin vergüenza.

Movía su lengua en círculos y luego volvía a succionar. No sabía si eso le parecía más placentero a su boca o los profundos sonidos que sus oídos escuchaban provenir de esos labios que nuevamente quería besar.

Subió y ahogó los gemidos de Yuuri cuando volvió a unir sus bocas. Sintió que su espalda servía para que los dedos de Yuuri se aferraran. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron cuando sus caderas comenzaron a rozarse al pegar con tanta desesperación sus cuerpos. Las piernas del príncipe se enroscaban con más presión a la espalda baja de Viktor, escuchándose el sonido de sus miembros rozarse con tanta vivacidad.

—Viktor, ya no puedo más —exclamó con una voz tan deseosa que Viktor casi sintió que se venía.

—No sé si aún estás listo. —Le sorprendió que a esas alturas aún tuviera conciencia suficiente como para preocuparse.

—Lo estoy.

Bajó su mano hacia donde estaba su miembro, tomándolo y llevándolo hacia la entrada de Yuuri, quien tampoco se quedaba paciente y buscaba levantar su cadera para darle más acceso.

Su mano temblaba en una mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo, pero lo cierto era que él tampoco podía esperar más para finalmente estar dentro de él.

Cuando su miembro comenzó a entrar, Yuuri cerró un ojo en una mueca de dolor, pero Viktor podía notar su instinto de alfa abrirse paso y no cedió ante la expresión. Insertó su miembro hasta sentir que este era totalmente envuelto por esa cavidad tan apretada.

A pesar de que también estaba sudando, la temperatura de Viktor desafiaba la naturaleza de los humanos y se mantenía frío. Yuuri agradeció lo calmante que era el frío en su interior, pues el dolor que sintió cuando lo tuvo dentro hubiera aumentado más si hubiera sido calor lo que sintiera. Recordó al ver la mirada demandante de Viktor que él era un alfa y trató de que este no se dejara llevar dándole cálidos besos en sus mejillas y tomándolo con cariño del cabello.

—Viktor, no empieces demasiado rápido.

Aunque el rey del hielo luchaba por no dejarse llevar, era evidente que apenas podía frenar esa desesperación animal que buscaba apoderarse de él. Trató de no ser brusco, pero no pudo controlar el entrar profundamente con cada estocada que daba.

Yuuri descubrió que su cuerpo estaba hecho para eso cuando su entrada se acostumbró rápidamente a las certeras estocadas que recibía. Poco a poco, se dejó inundar por le placer que el miembro de Viktor le proporcionaba, jadeando y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás cada vez que una corriente recorría su cuerpo.

Era demasiado perfecto como para poder describir lo increíble que Yuuri se sentía, pero de repente todo se detuvo. Abrió los ojos y sólo pudo sentir su cuerpo ser volteado. Se apoyó sobre sus extremidades, viendo ahora únicamente las sábanas que hasta hace un momento lo envolvían.

—¿Viktor?

No pudo preguntar nada más, pues el miembro de Viktor entró con fuerza en su interior mientras que esas manos heladas lo tomaban de su cadera para mantenerlo firme. Se sorprendió a sí mismo gimiendo con fuerza al sentirlo tan dentro de él, moviéndose con estocadas rápidas y desesperadas. La respiración jadeante y agresiva de Viktor le parecía tan excitante que sentía que era lo único que le hacía falta para llegar al clímax.

—Yuuri... Yuuri... —no paraba de decir inconscientemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por el enloquecedor placer que el cuerpo debajo del suyo le daba.

Viktor entreabrió los ojos y se deleitó por lo que la vista le proporcionaba. Era el cuerpo de Yuuri bañado en sudor, con su temperatura tan elevada que el sonrojo se notaba en sus hombros y especialmente en su nuca; su cuerpo se movía hacia delante cada vez que entraba en él con fuerza y su espalda se curvaba acompañada de gemidos y palabras sin sentido; sus brazos y piernas temblaban, quizá por cansancio, quizá por placer.

Bajó su cuerpo hasta colocar sus brazos a los lados de los de Yuuri, aún moviéndose con rapidez, totalmente excitado. Inhaló con fuerza y el aroma de Yuuri invadió por completo sus fosas nasales. En tan sólo un instante, se descubrió a si mismo tomando el cabello azabache de Yuuri para que este no pudiera mover su cabeza. Había dejado de penetrarlo, aunque aún estuviera dentro de él. Pasó su nariz por la nuca del príncipe e inhaló con más fuerza ese aroma tan adictivo. Totalmente fuera de uso de razón, Viktor abrió la boca, bajando la cabeza en dirección a la nuca del príncipe.

Yuuri entendió qué era lo que se avecinaba, y aunque su cuerpo se hubiera tensado por el miedo, su instinto de omega lo obligaba a permanecer quieto. Se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez que así era como las cosas debían ser, que ya había sido advertido que ese día sería marcado como propiedad de su alfa. Resignado, se quedó quieto, listo para ser mordido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó el momento, pero los abrió rápidamente cuando sólo sintió los labios de Viktor sobre su nuca en un suave beso. Se quedó así unos segundos para luego voltear su cabeza, tratando de ver a Viktor. Este salió de su interior y lo ayudó a voltearse hacia arriba para verlo en su totalidad.

—¿Por qué? —dijo con voz apagada llena de confusión.

—Te lo dije, ¿no es así? Eres más que mi omega. Recordaremos este día como nuestra boda y nuestra primera noche juntos. —Se dejó caer en los brazos de Yuuri, que lo envolvieron sin dudarlo—. Estamos enlazados desde la primera vez que nos vimos, yo lo sé. No necesito dejar una marca en tu cuerpo para demostrarlo.

Yuuri había escuchado muchas veces de Viktor que este lo amaba, pero sentía que esa era la confesión de amor definitiva. Se abrazó con más fuerza a su cuerpo, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el llanto de la felicidad que sentía. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer a alguien como Viktor.

Soltó el abrazo y se fue directo a los labios de él. Al inicio el beso era de total agradecimiento, siendo delicado y degustando la mezcla de saliva y alguna gota de sudor que se escabulló por la boca; aún así, el hecho de que ninguno de los dos había llegado al clímax los llevó de nuevo a hacer del beso algo demandante conforme más tiempo pasaba.

—Quiero que acabes dentro de mí —susurró Yuuri mientras nuevamente se colocaba hacia arriba, abriendo sus piernas. Viktor entendió que iba a necesitar de mucha energía para poder satisfacer las demandas de su esposo.

Entró nuevamente en él y ambos gimieron al unísono. Viktor no tardó en recuperar el ritmo previo, pues consideraba una necesidad el moverse de aquella manera con tal de sentirse más envuelto por la ardiente entrada de Yuuri.

—Viktor... —gimió su nombre de una manera tan sensual que ni él mismo creyó que fuera su voz—. Te amo tanto, de verdad, te amo más de lo que creí capaz.

Viktor abrazó el cuerpo de Yuuri y escondió su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo que se ahogaba en el calor que emanaba el otro que, más que algo tortuoso, le parecía de lo más placentero. Sus rodillas enrojecidas por haber estado hincado tanto tiempo le pedían que quitara el peso sobre ellas, pero las ignoraba mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las estocadas, sabiendo que ya no le faltaba mucho para terminar.

—Creo que estoy condenado, Yuuri. Créeme que te amaré siempre, sin importar lo que suceda. —Sentía que deliraba con sus palabras, no muy consiente de lo que decía—. Siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar qué.

—¿Siempre? —alcanzó a decir entre jadeos mientras que sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de Viktor. No pudo aguantar más y se vino entre su abdomen y el de su pareja, empujando con sus piernas la cadera de Viktor para que entrara lo más profundo posible.

Viktor no pudo con las contracciones en las que su miembro era envuelto y se vino dentro de él, sumiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Yuuri, abrazándolo con fuerza y respirando con desesperación por poder introducir el aire que sus pulmones exigían con desesperación.

—Siempre, Yuuri... —pudo decir finalmente—. Aunque desaparecieras de esta tierra, de este mundo, yo te buscaría y regresaría a tu lado.

—Descuida, nunca me alejaré de ti. Nunca tendrás que demostrar algo así.


	5. Los dos reyes

Viktor llevaba intentándolo demasiadas veces, pero no se atrevía. Por quinta vez en esa mañana trató de despertar a Yuuri, quien dormía plácidamente abrazándolo. No se atrevió; despertarlo implicaba no poder seguir contemplándolo más tiempo, dejar de sentir su cálido cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo y olvidarse del agradable aroma que desprendía. Ese era su martirio de todas las mañanas.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que ser él el de la decisión final, pues la puerta de la habitación de ambos sonó con premura. Viktor suspiró con resignación cuando sintió el cuerpo del príncipe removerse entre las sábanas, comenzando a despertarse por el sonido seco de la puerta.

El rey se levantó y se colocó una bata ligera para cubrir su cuerpo. Yuuri apenas estaba reaccionando, tallándose uno de sus ojos mientras bostezaba; parecía que había tenido un sueño demasiado profundo en los brazos de su esposo.

El sirviente se encogió un poco de miedo por la cara de seriedad del rey, pero este se dijo a sí mismo que la persona frente de sí no tenía culpa alguna y cambió su expresión a una más agradable.

—Perdón por interrumpirlos, altezas. El mensajero del batallón del sur ha llegado con noticias y parecen ser de lo más urgentes.

—¿Del sur? —dijo Yuuri mientras se levantaba de la cama, igualmente con ropa cubriéndolo—. ¿Tienen noticias sobre la reina?

—No sabría decirle, su majestad. El mensajero espera abajo. Le informaré que van en camino a verlo.

El sirviente se retiró y cerró la puerta. Viktor inmediatamente volteó a ver preocupado a Yuuri, quien tenía la mirada en el suelo. Era evidente que se encontraba intranquilo, no sólo por el cambio de su aroma que alertó a su alfa, sino por la tensión en su cuerpo y rostro.

—Será mejor que vayamos pronto, amor. Ese batallón es el de tu madre, ¿cierto? —Espero respuesta, pero esta no llegó—. ¿Estás bi...?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —expresó rápidamente, interrumpiendo a Viktor—. Yo lo sé, algo malo le sucedió a mi madre.

Sin perder más tiempo, ambos se vistieron como era debido y bajaron a encontrarse con el mensajero. Este se veía sucio, lleno de sudor y tierra, muestra de que recién había llegado desde el campo de batalla.

—Altezas, lamento tener que ser yo quien venga con noticias de lo más dolorosas.

—Habla. ¡Tráiganle alimento y agua! —exigió Viktor a los sirvientes de alrededor, que obedecieron inmediatamente. 

—El ejército de nuestra reina se aproximaba a tierras enemigas. Sabíamos que parte de su ejército se había asentado por esos lugares y decidimos atacar lo antes posible antes de que continuaran su avance. Sin embargo, resultó ser una emboscada.

El mensajero tuvo que interrumpir su anuncio, pues todos vieron cómo Yuuri se desplomaba en uno de los asientos cercanos a ellos. Su mirada estaba perdida y lucía de lo más agobiado; sudor, producto del miedo, recorría sus sienes y se perdía en su cuello.

—¿Dónde está la reina? —alcanzó a decir con voz temblorosa, aunque tratando de parecer firme.

—Desafortunadamente, ella lideraba el ejército cuando descubrimos la emboscada. La batalla se llevó a cabo en el pueblo del sur de las tierras del fuego y lo último que supe antes de venir con el mensaje era que la ciudad estaba destruida y que se necesitaban refuerzos con urgencia.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó Viktor mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Yuuri.

—Hace ya dos días.

Yuuri se le quedó viendo al mensajero y luego escondió su cara en sus manos, totalmente rendido a sus más grandes temores.

—No llegaremos a tiempo. —Se pudo escuchar vagamente entre los dedos que cubrían su boca.

—Yuuri, debemos intentarlo. Si la reina alcanzó a pedir refuerzos eso quiere decir que ella tenía la esperanza de salir victoriosa de esa trampa. Tenemos que socorrerla lo más pronto posible. —Volteó a ver al mensajero y siguió hablando con su característica voz autoritaria. —¡Informa al ejército que se prepare! Después de eso podrás descansar.

El mensajero no dudó ni un instante y corrió hacia la salida, quedando solos en la sala los dos monarcas.

—Viktor...

Ante tal sonido tan lastimero, el rey dio la vuelta hacia su pareja. No sólo era el llamado angustiado de un omega, sino el sonido de un humano atemorizado y sin rumbo.

Llegó a su lado y, apenas tocó un centímetro de su cuerpo, Yuuri se levantó con velocidad y se aferró a su cuerpo como lo haría un niño aterrado. Viktor no dijo nada y sólo se limitó a corresponder el abrazo, tratando de transmitirle del mejor modo su protección y cariño.

—Iremos por tu madre, Yuuri. La traeremos de regreso —decía mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros de su amado, intentando calmarlo con su voz—. Esto será como la vez que te secuestraron a ti y a ella hace algunos años. Eres fuerte, sé que de nuevo podrás con esto.

—No...

Yuuri se soltó un poco del abrazo para poder levantar su rostro. Viktor sintió que su corazón se encogía cuando vio sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto que ahora bañaba en lágrimas su rostro.

—No es igual, Viktor. —Su voz sonaba inconsolable—. Yo lo sé. Ella ya... —Apenas y alcanzó a decir las últimas palabras antes de derrumbarse en llanto—. Ella ya murió.

...

Para cuando llegaron a la ciudad donde había sido la batalla ya era demasiado tarde. Gran parte de los edificios estaban destruidos y sólo cadáveres infestaban las calles.

Viktor dejó que el instinto de omega llevara a Yuuri hacia su madre tal como lo había hecho hace algunos años. Decidió no decir nada y no interrumpir, aunque ambos sabían con qué se iban a encontrar.

Siguió al príncipe hasta el castillo, el cual tenía muestras de haber sido quemado de manera brutal. Subió las escaleras y por un momento lo perdió de vista.

Aún así, no tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo para saber dónde se encontraba este. Un dolor en su interior apareció un segundo antes de que su instinto de protección lo guiara hacia una de las habitaciones derruidas.

Para cuando entró, Yuuri se encontraba dando pasos tambaleantes y lentos hacia uno de los cuerpos de tantos de los que se encontraban ahí. Se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó el cadáver entre sus brazos para acunarlo inmediatamente, sin importarle el estado en el que se encontraba.

Viktor jamás se había planteado lo que implicaba perder a un ser amado. Tristemente la relación con su padre nunca fue cercana, por lo que su muerte causó un vacío momentáneo que prontamente fue olvidado. Su madre, su tío, sus amigos y pareja aún estaban con vida, así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que Yuuri sentía en esos momentos.

Llegó a pensar que su esposo se derrumbaría frente a él, pero siempre se sorprendía de lo fácil que olvidaba a la persona fuerte que tenía delante. Sabía a la perfección que no había nada que en esos momentos pudiera hacer sentir bien a Yuuri, y aún así, este se levantó con el cuerpo de su madre en brazos con el rostro inquebrantable.

La llevó cargando hasta salir del castillo, a ojos de todos los presentes, quienes soltaban exclamaciones de espanto, sorpresa y dolor. Incluso el ejército del hielo quedó pasmado por la escena ante ellos.

Yuuri la depositó con cuidado sobre una de las carrozas. Era evidente su sufrimiento, pero cuando levantó la vista hacia su gente, recordó quién era a partir de ese instante. Todos los presentes se arrodillaron ante quien ahora era el rey del fuego.

Pasaron dos días más para que el funeral se pudiera llevar a cabo. De un modo triste y nada agradable, a sus diecinueve años Yuuri subió al trono. Le juró a su pueblo que tal ofensa no sería perdonada y esta vez él y el rey del hielo traerían la paz definitiva, terminando de una vez por todas aquella inútil guerra.

...

Hasta ahora Yuuri había sido rey consorte, la pareja del rey oficial, pero ahora ambos tenían el mismo estatuto y poder, considerándose a ambos reyes de sus respectivos territorios. Viktor estaba atónito ante la presencia y fuerza que Yuuri proyectaba, pero a la vez sabía bien que por dentro estaba un pequeño hijo asustado, desesperado por gritar en búsqueda de alguien que le pudiera traer un fin a su tormento.

Cuando la ceremonia concluyó, quedaron solos en la habitación los dos reyes. Yuuri seguía viendo por la ventana, mientras que Viktor se encontraba detrás de él. El silencio le incomodaba cada vez más y se dio cuenta que era ahora o nunca que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Caminó hasta envolver con sus brazos a Yuuri, quien al inicio se endureció como una piedra, aún tratando inútilmente de no mostrar debilidad alguna.

—Sólo estamos tú y yo. Ya déjalo salir...

No supo si fue su voz de alfa la que logró el cometido o si únicamente fue que Yuuri al fin tuvo la seguridad de demostrar cómo se sentía realmente, pero en un instante este volteó su cuerpo y se colgó del de Viktor, haciendo que en la sala se escuchara un grito desgarrador seguido del llanto más profundo y lastimero que Viktor hubiera escuchado alguna vez.

Yuuri se dejó caer de rodillas y en ningún momento Viktor lo soltó. Cuando contrajo matrimonio con Yuuri entendió a la perfección lo que significaba el estar al lado de la persona que amabas y jurarle estar ahí para siempre. Recordó cómo le prometió que nunca lo dejaría y estaría a su lado sin importar qué. Ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos llorando de aquella manera, entendió lo que significaba el sostener aquellas palabras de gran peso.

Yuuri no tenía modo de decírselo en esos momentos, pero no estaba seguro ni quería saber qué habría sido de él si no hubiera estado a su lado cuando más lo necesitó. Se dejó amar tanto como Viktor se lo pudo demostrar. Era ahora cuando necesitaba con más fuerza su amor, y agradeció desde lo más profundo de su ser que al parecer este era infinito, pues no dejaba de recibirlo.

Para cuando Yuuri dejó de llorar, el cielo ya estaba bañado en estrellas. Viktor se había recargado en la pared y acunaba en sus brazos a Yuuri, quien ya sólo se dejaba acariciar el cabello.

Viktor detuvo el movimiento y sintió cómo el cuerpo debajo del suyo se removía un poco. Cuando finalmente hicieron contacto sus miradas, el miedo se apoderó de él, pero lo hizo aún más cuando las palabras llenas de desilusión y derrota salieron de los labios partidos y pálidos del nuevo rey.

—Dime, Viktor... —se lamentó Yuuri—. ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en la muerte?


	6. Aprendiendo a amarse

Había pasado un año desde que la madre de Yuuri había muerto. Viktor no comentaba nada al respecto, pero aún a veces podía escucharlo gemir lastimosamente en sueños, temblando y acunándose sobre sí mismo. Era en esos momentos cuando él se encargaba de recordarle que no había dejado de ser amado por nadie y lo abrazaba por la espalda para cuidarlo, acariciando su cabello azabache y diciéndole palabras de consolación que su amado no escuchaba, pero que seguramente atravesaban la barrera del sueño y llegaban a lo más profundo de él.

Yuuri había demostrado que era el rey que su reino merecía. Como monarca, nunca había decepcionado a su pueblo, siempre manteniendo la frente en alto ante cualquier adversidad y provocando una confianza indudable en su gente. Sabían que con él estaban a salvo.

Sin embargo, el único que conocía al hombre detrás de la máscara de rey era Viktor. Él conocía a ese joven de veinte años, a esa persona cariñosa y pura de corazón, a ese amante cauteloso y delicado con las palabras. Y ahora, después de haber pasado un año entero de que su dulce Yuuri conoció la pena de perder a su madre, estaba enfrentándose a una nueva adversidad, una meramente biológica.

Entró a la sala de reuniones, donde pronto se concretaría una de las estrategias para llevar a cabo la lucha contra el enemigo.

La sala estaba vacía, como imaginó. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó, pues detrás de la mesa se encontró con algo que lo dejó paralizado por un segundo.

Yuuri yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Se acercó corriendo y lo colocó viendo hacia arriba. Tenía la mirada perdida y temblaba sin cesar, como esos temblores que tenía en la noche. Viktor sospechó que ese comportamiento nocturno que había estado teniendo no solamente había sido por la muerte de su madre.

Lo cargó entre brazos, tratando de mantener la calma y no alterarse porque la persona que más amaba en el mundo se estuviera convulsionando. Ya no eran temblores normales.

Salió corriendo de la sala. El médico de la familia real seguramente estaba en sus aposentos, pero tardaría en llegar ahí.

Estaba mentalizándose en que tendría que llevar cargado a Yuuri hasta ahí cuando se encontró en un pasillo cercano a su madre caminando con sus damas de compañía. Las jóvenes soltaron chillidos de susto al ver al rey del fuego en ese estado, aunque la reina mantuvo su porte serio a pesar de la impresión que también le provocó ver a Yuuri.

—Viktor...

—Necesito ver a Seung-gil, ¡ahora!

—Querida, ve y busca a un guardia y dile que encuentren al médico. ¡Corre!

Ante la orden, la joven inmediatamente se fue por el pasillo por el que venía y desapareció corriendo.

—Ustedes, regresen a mi habitación y preparen la cama. El rey descansará ahí en lo que llega el médico.

Las chicas no dudaron y también corrieron hacia la habitación.

Viktor seguía aterrado por ver a Yuuri en ese estado. Él siempre sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar; era la definición perfecta de un monarca, y aún así, cuando se trataba de Yuuri, se aterraba del mismo modo en que lo haría un niño. Agradecía enormemente el que su madre estuviera ahí con él.

—Vamos a mis aposentos, ahí esperaremos al médico.

—Pero...

—Viktor —lo calló como madre y no como reina—, hasta que el médico llegue, no podemos hacer nada. Mis aposentos son lo más cercano que tenemos.

Como hijo, Viktor obedeció y ambos anduvieron con paso apurado por los solitarios pasillos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la reina, las damas ya tenían la cama preparada para recostar al rey. Con cuidado, Viktor lo colocó sobre la mullida cama. La convulsión se había detenido, pero el temblor no paraba.

Cuando el médico entró, Viktor caminó rápidamente hacia él, molesto por la tardanza. Sin embargo, el médico se mostró inalterado ante el alfa delante de él. En realidad, siempre mantenía esa expresión. Nadie sabía si era un alfa, beta u omega, así como tampoco qué edad tenía. Sólo sabían que era un joven del reino del agua, pero al igual que muchos, no podía controlarla, sólo había nacido ahí.

Todo ese gran misterio siempre se respetó debido a que nadie podía poner en duda la gran capacidad de Seung-gil para curar. Era su don.

—Tardó en llegar —refunfuñó Viktor. Era más su alfa hablando que él mismo.

—Mi trabajo es curar, no predecir el futuro para ver a qué hora alguien se enferma.

Al médico no le importaba si tenía a un rey delante de él o no, pues siempre se comunicaba igual. Más de una vez la corte se preguntaba cómo es que no había terminado decapitado después de su modo de comportarse con la nobleza.

Viktor cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Si no fuera porque el único que podía curar a Yuuri era ese hombre delante de él, ya lo habría exiliado del reino.

—Pues entonces haga su trabajo.

El médico se acercó a la cama y revisó el rostro de Yuuri. Inmediatamente, abrió una gran bolsa que siempre llevaba consigo y sacó un ungüento que le colocó sobre las sienes, muñecas y nuca. El temblor se detuvo casi al instante.

Viktor dio un suspiro de alivio. Al menos Yuuri parecía como si estuviera teniendo un sueño pacífico.

Aún así, el médico siguió revisándolo. Ahora que los veía juntos, Viktor notó el parecido que había en los rasgos de Seung-gil con los de Yuuri. La historia decía que, en los comienzos del mundo, el reino del fuego y el agua eran uno sólo. Su gente era de cabello azabache, piel clara y ojos negros. Sin embargo, en algún momento de la historia, se separaron. Una mitad controló el agua y la otra su contraparte, el fuego. Con el tiempo, el color de ojos y sus poderes fue lo único que los llegó a diferenciar.

Se distrajo de ese pensamiento cuando vio al médico hacer una mueca que no supo cómo interpretar. Le molestó pensar que era una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Ya sé cuál es el problema con este omega.

Las damas gritaron del susto cuando Viktor tomó del cuello al médico y lo estrelló contra la pared. Este sólo tosió, pero no mostró sorpresa. Sólo sus manos se aferraron a la de Viktor, en un reflejo por querer soltarse.

—¡¿Tienes idea de quién estás hablando?!

Había tolerado el comportamiento cínico del médico desde la primera vez que lo conoció, pero cuando escuchó cómo llamó a Yuuri, no pudo ignorar el comentario. Si Yuuri lo hubiera escuchado...

—Viktor, suéltalo.

El rey volteó a ver a su madre, quien se había puesto de pie y acercado a él.

Lo soltó y el médico cayó al suelo, tosiendo. Levantó la vista y comenzó a hablar, aún sin componerse del todo.

—La naturaleza no distingue entre aspectos sociales, y por ende, yo tampoco. Vine a tratar a un omega enfermo, no a un rey.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó la reina antes de que Viktor interrumpiera de nuevo.

El médico se puso de pie y miró a los demás presentes. Por primera vez, tomó en cuenta la reputación de los reyes. Era un tema delicado.

—Por favor, salgan de la habitación todos los presentes a excepción del rey y la reina.

Las damas de compañía y el guardia voltearon a verse. La reina afirmó con la cabeza y uno a uno se fueron retirando.

Al quedar solos, el médico comenzó a desabrochar la ropa superior de Yuuri, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Siguió analizándolo con la mirada. Afirmó para sí mismo con la cabeza y regresó la mirada a Viktor.

—Este es un omega que no ha sido marcado.

—Eso ya lo sabía bastante bien —dijo el rey, resoplando de fastidio, lo que hizo que el médico volteara a verlo molesto.

—Quizá —le respondió Seung-gil acercándose—, pero lo que al parecer no sabe son las consecuencias de que un alfa no marque a un omega, o sino el rey del fuego no estaría en estos momentos sufriendo.

—¿Insinúa que es mi culpa que esté en ese estado? —preguntó con un tono que indicaba que de la respuesta dependería el que el médico terminara en un calabozo o no.

—No lo insinúo —respondió—, lo estoy diciendo con toda certeza.

—¡Viktor!

La reina puso una mano sobre el brazo de su hijo cuando vio que este estaba acumulando hielo en su mano, dando a entender que atacaría en cualquier instante.

—Se lo explicaré, pues al parecer a los alfas y omegas se les da muy bien ignorar su naturaleza hasta que enferman.

Mientras comenzaba a explicar, siguió buscando ungüentos que seguía poniendo sobre Yuuri en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

—Normalmente un omega puede durar toda su vida sin ser marcado, pero para ello necesita que ningún alfa tenga interés hacia él. Cuando un omega tiene una pareja, debe ser prontamente marcado. Puede que sepa que es amado, pero su omega interior sólo pide dos cosas: una marca y tener cachorros. Al no tener ninguna de los dos por parte de su alfa, el omega se sentirá no apto para cumplir con su instinto, como una falla. Al sentirse de ese modo, ningún otro alfa se acercará a él, pues lo sentirán como defectuoso al no tener las dos únicas cosas que debería. Con el tiempo, el omega enfermará y, si no se soluciona, puede morir por haber fallado en su propósito en este mundo.

Viktor tenía los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

¿De verdad su amor a Yuuri no podía vencer el instinto? Nunca quiso marcarlo porque eso no le importó. Yuuri era el amor de su vida, su rey, su amigo cercano y confidente. No le importaba su segundo sexo en lo más mínimo, pero parecía ser que poco importaba eso contra las leyes de la naturaleza.

—¿Entonces es obligatorio que lo marque? —preguntó Viktor, casi rendido.

—Si quiere que siga con vida su amado rey, debe marcarlo o abandonarlo, y por su comportamiento agresivo conmigo, puedo suponer que la segunda opción es imposible. Así que, sí, debe marcarlo cuanto antes.

El médico se levantó y guardó todos los medicamentos que había usado. Yuuri estaba entreabriendo los ojos, confundido por no entender dónde se encontraba ni qué había sucedido.

—Podría darle medicamentos por un tiempo más, quizá unos dos meses a lo mucho, pero después de eso... Bueno, ya le expliqué la consecuencia final.

—Gracias por todo, Seung-gil. Puede retirarse. Dígale a los guardias que ayuden a trasladar al rey a su recámara —dijo la reina después de un corto silencio.

—Sí, su alteza.

El médico hizo una reverencia a los dos y salió.

—¿Viktor?

Al ser llamado por Yuuri, el rey volteó inmediatamente hacia él y se acercó a la cama. Este se veía mucho mejor, sólo con el rostro de alguien que acababa de despertar.

—Todo está bien, amor. Sólo enfermaste. Te llevarán a nuestra recámara y en un momento estaré contigo.

Los guardias entraron con una camilla y colocaron con cuidado a Yuuri encima. Entre los dos, se lo llevaron a su habitación.

Para cuando Viktor regresó a esta, encontró a Yuuri en mejor estado, pero sabía que era sólo una farsa, una obra de teatro montada que podría caer en cualquier momento.

Más que con él médico, estaba enojado consigo mismo y con las reglas bajo las que vivía su mundo, porque cuando un niño nacía, lo primero que pensaban era si sería alfa u omega, porque cambiar al mundo y dirigirlo era de los alfas, porque traer crías al mundo era de los omegas.

Yuuri había llegado al trono, y cuando a sus espaldas dijeron que el reino caería debido a que un omega lo dirigía, el rey calló sus bocas al mantener a su pueblo en el mismo esplendor de siempre a pesar de la guerra.

Viktor temía que, en el momento en que vieran la marca de Yuuri en el cuello, todo eso que él había creado desde hace un año desapareciera.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunto finalmente.

—Mucho mejor. No recuerdo bien qué sucedió, pero al parecer me desmayé. Quizá es el cansancio. Nunca pensé que ser rey fuera a ser una carga tan grande.

Su risa nerviosa hizo que Viktor bajara la vista, molesto.

—No es cansancio, Yuuri. Seung-gil me explicó todo.

Yuuri dejó de reír.

—¿Qué tengo? —preguntó con una mezcla de seriedad y preocupación.

Viktor lo tomó de los hombros y lo sentó en la cama para después hacer lo mismo a su lado. Sujetó sus manos, tan cálidas como siempre. No podía imaginar un mundo sin el tacto de esas manos.

—No le daré más vueltas a esto. Yuuri, es necesario que te marque.

Como imaginó, para Yuuri era un tema de lo más delicado hablar sobre el segundo género. Detestaba que le recordaran que era un omega, y que fuera Viktor diciéndole que ya debía ser marcado le sacó su lado más terco y orgulloso que tenía.

—Ya veo. Así que tu alfa interior ya te ha dicho que es hora de tener su omega para dar a luz a sus cachorros.

—No, no, Yuuri. La idea es igual de molesta para mí, de verdad —suspiró antes de continuar—. Tu omega interior es el que necesita cumplir sus instintos. Tu desmayo, tus temblores al dormir y muchas otras cosas son consecuencia de que no te haya marcado aún.

Yuuri cambió su expresión. Aún se veía renuente a escucharlo, pero a la vez sabía que Viktor no le estaba mintiendo con algo como eso.

—Entonces, ¿si no me marcas ahora, me pondré peor después?

—Sí. —No pudo decirle la consecuencia final.

Yuuri desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y negó con la cabeza. Parecía estar teniendo un debate consigo mismo.

—¿Por qué al final la naturaleza termina ganando? ¿Por qué no importa lo que haga, al final quien sale ganando es el omega dentro de mí y no yo?

Al ver cómo una lágrima de enojo se escapaba de los ojos ámbar de Yuuri, Viktor tuvo un momento de lucidez en donde entendió todo.

Yuuri no se amaba a sí mismo, no enteramente. Entendía que era rey, que era hombre, que controlaba el fuego, pero no que era omega.

¿Y él? Él había alimentado esa indiferencia hacia algo que era parte esencial de la persona más importante de su vida. Le había apoyado en su loca idea de que ser un omega no importaba, que era lo de menos. Era igual que si le hubiera dicho que controlar el fuego no importaba, que ignorara ese hecho.

Yuuri dominaba con maestría el fuego como jamás había visto. Era una fogata cálida como podía ser también un incendio devastador, y todo porque aceptaba ese lado suyo y lo amaba.

¿Por qué no habría de ser igual su lado omega? Todo este tiempo había apoyado a Yuuri en que era algo que podían ignorar juntos, cuando en realidad se trataba de ensalzarlo juntos.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego a eso?

Extendió la mano con delicadeza hasta llegar a la mejilla de Yuuri, donde retiró la única lágrima que había escapado. El rey del fuego movió la cabeza, avergonzado por que hubiera sido visto en un momento que a él le parecía una debilidad ridícula. Pero no lo era, estaba en todo su derecho a sentir coraje. Ahí estaba Viktor para ayudar a disipar esa molestia.

—¿Alguna vez te dije lo feliz que seré el día en que vea a uno de nuestros hijos en tus brazos?

Yuuri abrió los ojos de golpe y volteó a verlo en un instante. Viktor no le dio oportunidad a decir algo, pues acercó su rostro hasta que sus narices rozaron. Lo miraba tan profundamente que Yuuri no supo si desviar la mirada o perderse en sus ojos azules.

—¿De qué estás ha...?

—Nunca pensé ser padre hasta que te conocí. Claro, no fue lo primero que cruzó por mi mente al verte, pero con cada día que pasa tengo más segura mi convicción de conoceré mis días más alegres cuando tenga un hijo. Porque quiero ser padre, Yuuri. Quiero ser lo que mi padre jamás fue conmigo. ¿Pero sabes algo? Yo no puedo traer ese hijo al mundo. Yo no sé crear vida. ¿Sabes lo maravilloso que es tener esa decisión? Yo no la tengo y no importa cuánto ruegue, jamás la tendré. Tú sí la tienes, Yuuri. Tú sí puedes decidir si crear vida o no.

—Pero...

Lo besó para callarlo. Al inicio sintió cómo el beso no era correspondido, pero duró sólo una fracción de tiempo. Jamás podían decirse que no a los besos del otro.

Yuuri no se dio cuenta que fue recostado sobre la cama hasta que sintió la almohada detrás de su cabeza. No entendía a dónde quería llegar Viktor, pero el modo en que estaba siendo tratado no lo dejaba pensar.

—Ser un alfa es dar órdenes —comenzó de nuevo Viktor—. ¿Sabes lo que es que tus palabras sólo estén llenas de mandatos? ¿Sabes lo que es saber que puedes infundir miedo cuando te enojas? Lo veo en la gente a mi alrededor. No es mi intención provocar miedo cuando estoy molesto. Me duele ver a la gente que quiero asustada por unas ridículas feromonas. Y tú no, Yuuri. Tú sabes traer paz, sabes traer calma. Tienes la autoridad de un rey, pero ante la adversidad, sabes calmar a tu gente y no asustarla. ¿No te parece aquello increíble?

—Sólo son feromonas, Viktor.

—¿Recuerdas hace unos meses cuando encontramos el refugio donde vivía gente que huyó del reino del aire? ¿Recuerdas que por más que quise decirle a la gente del refugio que estaba a salvo, ellos seguían asustados, abrazándose con miedo?

—Sí, me acuerdo —contestó casi a regañadientes.

Viktor comenzó a desabrochar su ropa.

—Entonces recuerdas quién fue el que entró y, apenas lo hizo, provocó calma y sonrisa en las personas que no sabían ya lo que era la tranquilidad —dijo, para después entretenerse jugando con el lóbulo de la oreja de Yuuri, lamiéndolo.

—Fui yo —respondió en un suspiro.

—Fuiste tú, mi amor.

Los besos descendieron de la oreja a la mandíbula y de ahí al cuello. Percibía cómo, conforme más bajaba, la respiración de Yuuri se iba haciendo irregular, dejando escapar suaves gemidos.

—Pero sólo eran feromonas de un omega —alcanzó a decir, tratando de no perder la cordura cuando los dedos de Viktor rozaron uno de sus pezones.

—Estabas haciendo uso del omega que llevas dentro, así como cuando en batalla haces uso del fuego que controlas.

Yuuri quiso seguir repeliendo las palabras que escuchaba, pero lo único que escapó de sus labios fue un gemido más fuerte cuando Viktor comenzó a succionar el pezón con el que había jugado tan traviesamente.

No pudo seguir hablando cuando sintió algo helado recorrer su cadera. La mano de Viktor seguía desnudándolo.

—No es lo mismo... —Las débiles palabras alcanzaron a escapar de sus labios.

Viktor siguió bajando y llegó al vientre de Yuuri, esparciendo besos.

—Yo no sé lo que es procurarle el calor a alguien y nunca lo sabré, así como nunca sabré lo que es reconfortar a un desconocido a pesar de que el coraje me está consumiendo por dentro. Tampoco sabré lo que será tener el fruto de nuestro amor dentro. Esas son tus cualidades Yuuri. Te hacen ser quien eres ahora. Y eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido.

La ropa de Yuuri desapareció sin que él se diera cuenta. Reaccionó cuando Viktor le separó las piernas. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada deseante de su esposo. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, la cual curvó hacia atrás de placer cuando fue penetrado poco a poco.

Al entrar completamente, Viktor puso su peso sobre el de Yuuri y lo abrazó, como si quisiera fundirse con él. Volteó su rostro y se acercó la oreja rojiza a su lado, sonriendo cuando el cuerpo debajo suyo tembló ante sus palabras tan cerca.

—¿Sabes que te amo?

Al inicio sólo recibía jadeos de respuesta, pues un vaivén lento había comenzado y a Yuuri le provocaba un tortuoso placer.

—Sí...

—¿Sabes que eres lo más preciado que tengo?

Yuuri sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza. Lágrimas de felicidad y placer nublaban su vista, gemidos y suaves súplicas le impedían dar respuestas claras.

—Eres... lo único para lo que vivo. —También Viktor notó la dificultad en sus palabras. Siempre desaparecía su juicio cuando era uno con Yuuri.

En eso, escuchó un gemido particular. No, no era Yuuri llamándolo. Era algo más profundo, un gemido resultado de la falta de palabras.

Tardó en entenderlo porque Yuuri jamás lo había llamado de esa manera. Cuando comprendió, sintió cómo su lado humano quería ser sustituido por otro lado más profundo de él, más animal. Era el llamado de un omega a su alfa. Por primera vez, el lado sexual del omega había despertado para proclamar abiertamente su marca, para decirle al alfa que ahí estaba él para ser suyo, porque era al que había escogido para él.

Un gruñido en respuesta se escapó inconscientemente de sus labios. Sabía que Yuuri no había producido el gemido, así como él no había producido la respuesta. Sus lados animales pedían a gritos estar juntos, así como sus lados humanos lo estaban.

Se separó totalmente, recibiendo como respuesta un gemido que recordaba a un chillido lastimero. Pero lamió con delicadeza la mejilla cálida de Yuuri, haciéndole entender que la separación sería momentánea.

Lo apreció por unos instantes. Los ojos acuosos le pedían que siguiera siendo uno con él, así como esos suaves y encantadores sonidos que se desprendían de sus labios enrojecidos. Era una vista que quería seguir contemplando, pero en esos momentos su deseo iba en otra dirección.

Lo tomó de la cintura y lo volteó, dándole unos segundos para acomodarse en sus cuatro extremidades.

El jadeo fuerte y suplicante que hizo Yuuri cuando fue penetrado nuevamente le hizo perder todo sentido de la realidad.

Lo penetraba rápido y preciso, siempre procurando llegar lo más al fondo que pudiera, pues sabía que eso volvía loco al omega debajo suyo.

Bajó la vista y vio el cuello de Yuuri. Tantas veces había parecido zona prohibida, imposible de ver. Ahora parecía que lo llamaba. Debajo de él tenía a un omega impaciente por recibirlo, por finalmente tener aquello que siempre tuvo que callar.

Hizo a un lado los cabellos de Yuuri e inhaló su aroma. Recordó la primera vez que hicieron el amor, cómo había hecho la misma acción.

No se arrepentía de no haberlo marcado en ese entonces. No era el momento y había sido perfecto tal y como había sido.

Pero ahora sí era el momento. No podía seguir fingiendo aquello que tanto su lado humano como animal pedían.

Dejó de moverse, recibiendo un quejido por parte de Yuuri. En respuesta dio una lamida sobre su nuca, cerca de su hombro. Yuuri alzó más su cadera y se apoyó sobre sus codos, quedando a merced completa de Viktor.

No supo cómo, pero las palabras de su parte humana lograron salir entre todo su instinto animal.

—Te amaría sin importar qué fueras, Yuuri. Te amo a ti. Eso nunca lo dudes.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de abrir la boca. Nunca había pensado que morder fuera placentero hasta que lo hizo. Hundió la piel de Yuuri entre sus colmillos. La queja y dolor de Yuuri era como un eco perdido, pues el placer de marcarlo era más de lo que pudo imaginar.

Mordió con fuerza; mordió a pesar de la piel destrozada, a pesar la sangre que se escapaba por la comisura de su boca, a pesar de esos jadeos difíciles de descifrar entre placer y dolor.

De golpe, se separó. No se había dado cuenta, pero había eyaculado igualmente dentro de Yuuri, por lo que no podría salir de él hasta desinflamarse.

Vio lo que provocó. Le dolió ver la sangre que escurría por el cuello y la piel perforada en forma de círculo. El sabor a metal en su boca y el dolor en su mandíbula le recordaban que él lo había provocado.

Con precaución, pues aún no podía salir de él, volteó a Yuuri para dejarlo hacia arriba, colocándose cara a cara.

—Ya pasó —dijo en un hilo de voz Yuuri.

—Ya pasó —le confirmó.

Un sollozo se escapó de los labios rojos abajo suyo y no pudo ante la escena. Lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió paz al recibir de regreso el abrazo.

—Gracias, Viktor, por ayudarme a querer lo que soy yo.


End file.
